Of werewolves and vampires
by Clairavance
Summary: This is the story of a vampire, who wasn't a vampire but everyone said he looked like one, so everyone believed it. Poor Dante. He doesn't deserve this hell. Rated T for violence and mild language. If you don't like, don't review.


It was a night that fairy tales were made of.

The moon towered high in the midnight sky, the silver sphere the only light in the darkness of the world. A gentle, cool breeze stroked through the branches and leaves surrounding a spot of meadow deep within the woods. It was a place of beauty and magic in the late hours of night.

The beauty of it was exemplified by the bristling silver and black fur coats worn by a large group of people standing in a circle. Some had their faces hidden in shadow; others had black snouts protrude forth from the furred hoodies. Some had limp floppy ears, others' were erect and flicking at the sounds of the wood. Human whispers entwined with soft growls.

What broke the mystic of the scene were the screams of a tortured man tearing through the night. It was a scream as feral and verocious as the beings that surrounded him. A hand with enormous claws sank deep into his chest, mercilessly teasing around the edges of his racing, struggling heartbeat. Yellow wolf eyes glowered down from a somewhat human face, and a guttural voice snarled loudly above the man's scream of pain.

"What is your name?"

Ice blue eyes glared back with less malevolence than it had before. He'd been shot in the head, stabbed through the chest, crucified on occasion, and even survived hell itself. This was not the way he'd imagined he would go out. Not for some stupid misunderstanding such as this. Who would've thought werewolves were real? If he'd known, he would have put a bullet in the guy's head the second he stepped into his store. Instead he was ignorant to the plea that this self-proclaimed 'werewolf' was out to seek vengeance on a vampire. Dante had thought the guy had been a lucky victim to a succubus - it was his territory, he dealt with those things all the time. He didn't take the guy seriously about the werewolf thing either. Not until he discovered he'd walked straight into a magnet dome, which ripped his weapons away from him faster than he could think 'shit' - and straight into the wolf's den, it seemed.

He'd taken on and injured plenty of the pack that attacked him, but in the end he'd been outnumbered. It was a full moon tonight. It didn't help that it gave these monsters super human strength that could match his own. They'd overpowered him. This thought had made him dizzy with rage, but now he couldn't even call up that emotion to give him a power boost.

"I'm not the one you're looking for," Dante choked out through a mouthful of blood.

The werewolf growled deep from its chest and pressed claws as sharp as a katana blade against Dante's already shredded throat. "Are you Dante?"

"I'm not a vampire," Dante managed through hitching breaths.

Who'd have thought he'd be torn to pieces by a pack of wolves, just because they mistook him for a vampire? If they could just let up for a few minutes... if they could just give him their final swipe across his body, even if it meant his guts would be over the place, if they would just leave it would give his body the chance to heal itself...so he could get up and track them down and show them who the boss is...

They weren't going to let him go. Dante knew this because the guy who had offered him the great sum of money to lead him into this trap, had told him in painstaking detail how to go about killing a vampire. They were going to rip out his heart. Fine, he could have worked a way around that somehow, maybe. Then they were going to cut off his head. There was no way he could grow a new head - Dante had never had himself dismembered in any way, but he was pretty damn sure his genetics weren't apt to regrow a whole new body part. And then they were going to burn his remains to ashes.

No way of coming back. Not a chance in hell.

"You are not human, and you are not like us. You are therefore a vampire, and you must die," the wolf growled.

Wolves and their small-mindedness. "Bastard," Dante managed to wheeze back.

He saw the kill in the creature's eyes before the claws sank into his flesh. The wolf wrenched its hand across, leaving a trail of sinewy and blood pooling like black liquid on the grass. It curled its hairy fingers through the mass of silvery-white hair and lifted Dante's head into the sky with a howl of victory.

"It is done, my brethren! We have destroyed the enemy!" the wolf howled. A chorus of wolf whistles and barks and echoing howls returned the cry of triumph in the dead of night.

**~...~**

**This is a one-shot. I'm also under a lot of stress at the moment and needed a little 'therapy'.**  
**This was inspired by the last CSI episode I watched. It was also inspired by the Devil May Cry fans who continue to compare the new look of Dante to that of sparkleboy a la Twilight. And then my own spin on it because I'm a major fan of Dante and I'm also getting majorly bored with the same complaints about the DmC looks. So, I twisted out this little speshul for everyone where 'real' Dante gets butchered because a pack of wolves came to hear of this all-powerful and rich and emo 'vampire' named Dante. **

**Dante is Dante, whether he's topless or wearing a jacket with the UK flag on it, whether he's got white hair and stubble or black hair with a white patch on the top. And this story ought to relay my views on the whole issue better than I can explain anyway.**

**And please, do not flame, because if you do I've got a bucket of ice water at the ready. Don't walk away from this cold and wet and shaking. My opinion might differ from yours, so don't attack me for it.**


End file.
